


Cliché romántico - Te amo

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [16]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Almost Caught, Angst, Cheating, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Underage Masturbation, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 15] La fantasía es el alimento del alma; Georgie no pide nada más de lo que merece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché romántico - Te amo

**Cliché romántico - Te amo**

—¿Oíste lo que dije, Gus?

—¿Uh? —Perdiendo su línea de pensamiento, el baterista se disculpó—. Lo siento, estaba un poco distraído. No he dormido bien estos últimos días.

—Lo noté, créeme; tienes una ojeras terrible que te llegan hasta las rodillas —le respondió Lulú, los dos tomados de la mano y aprovechando la mañana del domingo que ambos tenían libre para pasear por el parque y compartir una breve merienda. La chica entraría a las dos de la tarde a trabajar en un turno de ocho horas y querían disfrutar del poco tiempo que sus horarios enrevesados les otorgaban—. ¿Pasa algo?

«Todo», pensó el baterista con los hombros caídos por la culpa que lo mantenía encorvado de manera permanente. «Todo está pasando y tú ni te enteras, ni siquiera lo sospechas en lo absoluto».

La noche anterior él y Georgie habían estado a punto de hacerlo, lo más cerca que jamás hubieran llegado antes. El teléfono del departamento había sonado y roto el hechizo que los tenía moviéndose por inercia; el baterista aún no sabía si catalogar eso como un milagro o un caso de extrema mala suerte. Había sido una llamada equivocada, una mujer con voz ronca de fumador y mal genio, que al enterarse de que ahí no vivía ‘su adorada tía Gladys’, les había colgado sin decir adiós. Ese había sido el final del cuento de hadas. Georgie se había vuelto a poner el pijama y Gustav había hecho lo mismo, los dos acurrucándose sobre la cama del baterista, abrazados hasta caer dormidos.

—Nada —dijo Gustav en lugar de la verdad, acompañando su respuesta con un suspiro—. Han sido unos días difíciles en el estudio, es todo. Estamos por terminar de grabar todas las canciones y aún falta la parte de la edición y el mercadeo.

—Debiste de aprovechar mejor estas mini vacaciones; dormir más y preocuparte menos —le amonestó Lulú, sin imaginarse ni de lejos el tipo de actividades en las que Gustav había ocupado dos de sus tres días libres; de haber sido así, ahí mismo se habría soltado llorando sin importarle que alguien pudiera presenciar esa escena—. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo? Es más que tensión. Te noto… Distante, como si de verdad no estuvieras aquí, sino a mil kilómetros de distancia. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? Yo guardaré tus secretos si me lo pides.

Gustav abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

—Dilo, te hará bien —lo instó Lulú, eligiendo una banca solitaria en el parque y llevándolos a los dos ahí. Apenas sentarse, volvió a la carga—. Listo. Privacidad para que te sientas cómodo. No estás obligado a decirme nada que no quieras, pero… —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Puede ser de ayuda para aliviar lo que llevas dentro.

—Georgie —murmuró el baterista sin darse cuenta en realidad. Era lo único que llevaba en su cabeza y al parecer su subconsciente lo había traicionado de la manera más rastrera posible: Cruzando sus defensas y poniéndolo en riesgo por su propio descuido y estupidez.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Preguntó Lulú con cautela—. ¿Discutieron o algo?

«Algo», pensó el baterista, englobando las actividades que él y Georgie llevaban a escondidas de todo mundo en una simple palabra que parecía ser vaga y amorfa; no les hacía justicia.

—No es nada en realidad, ya te dije —tamborileó el baterista sus dedos sobre la banca—. Compartir una habitación siempre es difícil, especialmente porque los dos estamos tan acostumbrados a tener nuestra privacidad. Ella es hija única, ¿sabes? Y en casa Franny siempre me dio mi espacio. No es lo mismo con los gemelos porque ellos… Bueno, son ellos. Siempre pegados a la cadera y haciendo todo juntos como siameses. Creo que es eso, uhm, debe ser eso.

—¿Ella siente igual que tú?

—Supongo —exageró Gustav la situación—. Ella es diferente de mí, más femenina, obvio. Y creo que se contiene de ser ella misma por mis calcetines apestosos debajo de la cama —bromeó.

—Te diría que los lavaras, pero si están tan apestosos como dices, mejor tíralos y compra nuevos. ¡Ahhh! Es broma, es broma… —Chilló cuando las manos de Gustav le hicieron cosquillas sin tregua.

—No son taaan apestosos. Sólo un poco. Y de cualquier modo… —El baterista hizo una mueca—. Es difícil. Siempre será difícil. Y tres meses es mucho tiempo.

—Eso depende del enfoque que le des. Georgie es tu amiga, ¿no? Y te llevas mejor con ella que con los gemelos, ¿verdad? Deberías estar agradecido de compartir habitación con ella que con Tom y su guitarra que suena todo el día y toda la noche, o Bill y sus gárgaras de sal antes de acostarse a dormir —le hizo su chica recordar esos hábitos que Gustav toleraba poco de los gemelos, por no decir que los detestaba.

—Tienes razón… —Admitió el baterista, seguro además, de que ni Bill ni Tom lucirían bien en los pijamas ligeros que Georgie se ponía cuando hacía calor.

—Te estás poniendo rojo de la cara —le abanicó Lulú contra el rostro, ni por asomo sospechando que el repentino bochorno de Gustav se debía más a sus sucios pensamientos que al clima—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar? Pronosticaron altas temperaturas para hoy, creo que por encima de los treinta grados Celsius. Conozco una cafetería por aquí cerca que es barata y sus pastelillos no son tan malos como en otros lados.

Considerando decirle que el color granate que llevaba en las mejillas era causado por otras razones, Gustav decidió lo contrario, dejando creer a Lulú lo que ella quisiera.

—Sí, el sol está subiendo más de lo previsto y no quiero regresar al departamento con aspecto de camarón hervido. Yo pago.

Lulú arrugó la nariz. —Olvídalo, Gusti. Yo también trabajo y mi esfuerzo me cuesta ganar el salario mínimo. Hoy pago yo y no acepto excusas. Claro que si después quieres comprarme una paleta helada de los que venden en la nevería de la otra calle, bueno… Sé que cuándo decir sí en lugar de no.

Riendo, Gustav la besó en la boca, la agria sensación que hasta entonces había llevado anidado en el pecho, de pronto en el olvido. No por mucho tiempo, estaba seguro él. La culpa regresaría apenas separarse de Lulú y regresar al lado de Georgie, pero con ella, también vendrían otros sentimientos mucho más fuertes y duraderos que nada tenían que ver con la inocencia de lo que sentía por la otra chica. Amor, desesperación, anhelo, deseo… Todos juntos.

—Vamos entonces —se puso en pie Lulú, halando de Gustav y enfilando después los dos en dirección a esa cafetería donde ya antes habían compartido besos tiernos de turrón y merengue.

Lulú podía ofrecerle todo el dulce que quisiera; Gustav prefería mil y un veces el sabor agridulce de Georgie.

 

—Hogar, dulce hogar —gruñó Bill cuando ese mismo domingo en la noche, tiró su maleta en el piso de la entrada y seguido por Tom, los dos hicieron notar su presencia cerrando la puerta con una patada.

Fingiendo normalidad en sus acciones, Georgie y Gustav les dieron la bienvenida desde el sofá de dos plazas, bajo la ligera manta que los cubría, soltando las manos, y en el caso de la bajista, alisando la falda que hasta entonces llevaba abultada sobre las piernas.

—Llegan temprano —les dijo Gustav con la voz quebrada del susto, consultando la hora en la pantalla del reproductor de DVD’s. En efecto, los chicos Kaulitz habían aparecido tres horas antes de lo previsto y si lo hubieran hecho diez minutos más tarde, inequívocamente se habrían llevado la sorpresa de sus vidas al encontrarlos a él y a Georgie sin ropa y acariciándose sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Fue cosa de David —explicó Tom—. O más bien, de la disquera. Parece ser que están desesperados por terminar el disco y mañana vamos a ir una hora antes al estudio.

—Así que henos aquí, viajando a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora en la carretera para llegar a tiempo porque David nos quiere a todos temprano en la cama.

La hasta entonces sonrosada tez de Georgie perdió su color. —Ugh, odio levantarme antes de las seis de la mañana. Ni siquiera el sol está en el cielo a esas horas.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y apareció David, quien en un breve vistazo a las expresiones molestas de todos, entendió que los gemelos ya les habían dado la mala noticia. —Lo siento, chicos; esto está fuera de mis manos y mi control. Supongo que de nada sirve quejarse, así que recuerden que es su sueño y los sueños requieren de sacrificios. No siempre será tan sencillo como perder horas de ese otro tipo de sueño. A veces el precio será incluso mayor, no lo olviden, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena.

El ceño fruncido de Bill se aligeró una pizca. —Lo sabemos, Dave. No es tu culpa.

—Exacto, tengan siempre eso en cuenta —les dijo Jost—. Soy su manager, pero por encima de mí hay peces gordos, tiburones despiadados y la ballena madre que los quiere lo antes posible de vuelta en el estudio.

—Tranquilo —se encogió Gustav de hombros—. De cualquier modo el disco está por quedar listo, lo normal sería que trabajáramos más en ello.

—El asunto es que eso se llama sobreexplotación del menor —exhaló David—. Y técnicamente nosotros no podemos obligarlos a trabajar más de siete horas diarias, plus una de almuerzo. Así que… Están en su derecho de negarse, pero la disquera entonces puede ponérselos un poco difícil.

—¡Y un cuerno! —Exclamó Bill acalorado por la simple sugerencia—. Mañana estaremos ahí no a las siete, sino a las seis en punto, y les demostraremos lo duro que estamos dispuestos a trabajar cuando queremos algo.

Tanto su Tom como Georgie y Gustav ahogaron en el fondo de sus gargantas un quejido ante la idea de estar a las cinco de la mañana en pie y con la perspectiva de un largo día por delante. Asco total. Pero porque también era la ambición de su vida el que su pequeña banda de garaje llegara a algún lugar más lejos que la feria local que se celebraba en octubre, lo mejor sería callar la boca y aceptar que los proyectos de grandeza requerían de esfuerzos sobrehumanos, y que el sudor, las lágrimas y la sangre no siempre bastaban para obtener lo que deseabas. También necesitaban dejarse el pellejo y el alma en ello. Desvelarse era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

—¿Todos de acuerdo? —Confirmó David para asegurarse de que esa noche no lincharían entre los demás a Bill. La respuesta que necesitaba le llegó en tres cabezas asintiendo con solemnidad—. Bien entonces. La camioneta pasará mañana por ustedes una hora antes, no exageremos con dos. Como siempre, no toleraré retrasos. Desayunen bien y duerman mejor. Creo que eso es todo.

—Anda, Dave —lo despachó Tom por la puerta—. Entre más rápido te vayas, más pronto podrás regresar para darnos la tabarra. Hasta las horas inmundas de la madrugada, adiós.

Cerrando la puerta de vuelta, fue Bill el primero en romper el silencio. —No me odien. Después de que la disquera nos dejó ir por tres días a casa, lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar reponer las horas perdidas. Ustedes dos también tuvieron sus días de descanso.

—Y seguro que fueron mejores que los nuestros —se dejó caer Tom en el sillón de una plaza, las piernas colgando por fuera de los descansabrazos—. Mamá estaba tan estresada que fue una pesadilla convencerla de que dormir tantos días seguidos en el hospital estaba acabando con ella.

—¿Cómo está Gordon? —Preguntó Georgie con cautela.

—Tiene un ojo morado por la caída además de lo que ya sabíamos, pero en general tiene buen aspecto. Para alguien que se desplomó de espaldas desde el tercer piso, bueno, es algo. Pudo ser peor.

—Va a tener que ir a rehabilitación por seis meses, casi lloraba cuando se lo dijeron, pero está bien. En suma, está bien —suspiró Bill al decirlo.

—Y el techo sigue goteando —comentó el mayor de los gemelos—. Así que fue en vano, pero mamá dijo que llamaría a alguien para que lo solucionara lo antes posible.

—Gordon al menos tuvo el ánimo para bromear que él jamás se subiría ahí de nuevo, ni por un millón de euros. Creo que iba en serio —dijo Bill rascándose la nariz—. No es mucho. Pasamos la mayor parte de los tres días en el hospital y en casa, apenas si hubo tiempo para más.

—Argh —estiró Tom los brazos por encima de su cabeza—, estoy agotado. Tantas horas en la carretera y sin algo decente de comer.

—Y mañana hay que levantarnos temprano —gruñó Gustav.

—Voto por un baño, cena, cama y dormir —alzó Bill su maleta de viaje y sin esperar a su gemelo, se perdió pasillo adentro con rumbo definido a su habitación.

—Me uno a ello —se levantó Tom con toda la pereza del mundo, siguiendo a Bill mientras arrastraba los pies sobre el suelo. Su cansancio tan evidente que daba pena ser testigos de su miseria.

A solas de vuelta, Georgie y Gustav soltaron el aire que hasta entonces llevaban atorado en el pecho.

—Eso estuvo cerca —murmuró Georgie, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos e inclinándose al frente sobre sus rodillas—. Mierda. _Tan_ cerca…

—Esa es mi línea —le acarició Gustav la espalda haciendo lo mejor posible por tranquilizarla.

—No me había asustado así desde que reprobé en la clase de educación física y llamaron a mamá para informarle de ello. Joder. —Bajo el toque de su mano, Gustav sintió cómo Georgie se estremecía.

—Ya pasó. Ni siquiera notaron nada fuera de lo normal. Venían tan cansados por el viaje que incluso si hubieran llegado diez minutos después, no habrían sospechado nada raro.

—Lo dudo —se oscurecieron los ojos de la bajista—. Últimamente… Hemos sido descuidados. Hoy que vi a Demian, él… Él me dijo que me notaba extraña. Creí que estaba haciendo un buen papel de ‘aquí-no-pasa-nada’, pero él vio a través de mi acto con tanta facilidad que por un segundo me paralicé del miedo de que supiera algo, ¿entiendes? Sé que es imposible que él lo supiera, pero…

—Seh, lo mismo pasó hoy con Lulú, pero ella sí me creyó. —Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior, sopesando las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de sugerir, pero haciéndolo de todos modos—. ¿Crees que deberíamos detenernos? Quiero decir, ¿en verdad vale la pena el riesgo?

La cabeza de Georgie que hasta entonces había estado gacha, se levantó de golpe como impulsada por un resorte automático. —¿Hablas en serio?

—Shhh, no tan alto —la amonestó el baterista—. No es eso, sabes que no. Yo no quiero terminar… esto, sea lo que sea. Pero… Cada día aumenta el riesgo de que alguien se dé cuenta y entonces… —Suspiró—. No quiero imaginarlo. Podrían ser los gemelos y ellos no dirían mucho o quizá sí, pero callarían. En cambio, si fuera David… Hay más personas involucradas en esto además de nosotros dos, Georgie.

La bajista se enjugó el borde de los ojos con el dorso de la mano. —Lo sé —sollozó con un hilo de voz—, lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo a cada segundo del día.

Gustav retiró su mano de la espalda de la bajista. —Lo siento.

—N-No —esnifó Georgie—. Soy yo la que lo siente por estar actuando como una tonta. Primero pidiéndote un favor de semejante magnitud y después… No te juzgo si en este instante estás molesto conmigo. Hasta yo me siento disgustada por mi actitud ahora mismo.

—Incluso si lo estoy —le limpió el baterista una lágrima gruesa que le corría por la mejilla—, no será por mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Mejores amigos para siempre, antes que cualquier otra cosa. Estoy obligado a perdonarte porque te quiero.

Georgie se limpió la nariz con la manga de su camiseta. —Ok, tú eres demasiado lindo y yo soy una maldita. Eso es lo que me quedó claro.

—Georgie…

—No, déjame terminar —lo interrumpió la bajista—. Lo admito, he estado retrasando tanto todo lo de este asunto con mi virginidad y eso porque… —Aspiró aire hasta que su pecho se llenó—. Porque se siente bien. Muy bien. Más que eso incluso… Con Demian jamás ha sido así, no es que hayamos llegado tan lejos, pero sólo… No es lo mismo. Sus besos por ejemplo; el toque de sus manos. Él no me hace sentir mariposas y fuegos artificiales en el estómago como tú.

«Él no te pone húmeda como yo», pensó Gustav, pero al instante se censuró por semejante vulgaridad. Y sin embargo… Era tan cierto. Con la maestría que sólo la práctica daba, el baterista podía presumir de hacer que Georgie se excitara en menos de un minuto con besos en el cuello y una mano acariciando la tierna piel de sus muslos internos. Era como era.

—Y soy tan mala contigo, porque sólo soy… una calientahuevos cualquiera. —Georgie hizo una mueca y siguiendo la línea que su anterior lágrima había dejado hasta su barbilla, más siguieron el camino—. Y en verdad quiero, ya sabes, mi primera vez contigo y todo, pero estoy paralizada del terror. Temo que duela mucho, que cambie algo entre nosotros o… No sé, Gusti. No lo sé.

—Que te arrepientas de que haya sido conmigo —suplió el baterista con voz monocorde, tan seguro de que era eso que el corazón le dolía dentro del pecho.

—No, eso no —se enjugó Georgie las lágrimas con rudeza, su mano dejando marcas rojizas por donde se limpiaba con exceso de vigor—. Es lo único que me hace seguir adelante, en serio. Pero quiero más. Quiero romance… Quiero velas y… Pétalos de rosa en la cama y un trago de alcohol para tomar valentía y superar el dolor… La misma mierda que sale en las películas. Quiero sentirme querida mientras ocurre y que me digas que soy la única… Pero sé que no puede ser así, que los gemelos van a estar en su habitación al otro lado del pasillo y es mucho pedir porque es sucio y no deberíamos hacerlo. Siempre es mucho más de lo que merezco.

Desmoronándose bajo su propio peso, Georgie se abrazó a sus rodillas, el cabello cayendo en ondas sobre su rostro y cubriendo el llanto amargo que no parecía ser capaz de controlar; su respiración tan agitada y errante que parecía víctima de un acceso de dolor tan fuerte que sólo así Gustav podría explicarse la carencia de sonidos de su parte.

Por primera vez en su vida, el baterista no supo qué hacer. Se congeló mientras veía incrédulo, lo mucho que Georgie lloraba y no parecía tener final.

—N-No… —Se quedó sin voz en cuanto quiso decir algo más. ¿Cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas? Él era un niño todavía; apenas ese verano cumpliría quince años y se sentía torpe e inadecuado en exceso para muchos aspectos, no sabía qué palabras usar o cómo actuar—. Georgie… No llores…

—No… puedo… detenerme… —Alcanzó la bajista a decir entre accesos de llanto, tensando los hombros y la espalda al punto en que parecía la cuerda de un arco a punto de ser liberada—. A-Abráz-zame, Gus. Fuerte, muy fuerte, por favor.

Gustav así lo hizo, rodeando su figura con ambos brazos y atrayéndola contra sí, atento a cualquier ruido que indicara que alguno de los gemelos había salido de su habitación y los viera así. En la punta de su lengua faltaba una mentira plausible para justificar la escena en la que se encontraban, y dudaba, que incluso con un revolver cargado presionando contra su sien, pudiera inventar algo creíble.

—Te lo daré todo —le dijo en su lugar a Georgie, presionando un beso contra la coronilla de su cabeza, apartando el cabello hasta encontrar piel y depositar otro beso ahí—. Flores, música, vino. Tú pide y lo tendrás, sólo no llores así, Georgie. No llores más.

La bajista giró el rostro en dirección contrario, rompiendo su postura y lanzándose sobre Gustav con tanta fuerza que éste sintió cómo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

—¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó con voz pequeña y temerosa, como si en aquella confirmación se depositaran cada uno de sus sueños imposibles.

—Todo lo que pidas. Me haré cargo de todo, pero deja de llorar, por favor —murmuró contra su mejilla, acariciándole el cabello y apreciando como el ritmo de su corazón desbocado disminuía, la cantidad de lágrimas que le bañaban el cuello también.

—Ok —se laxó Georgie en el acto, su frente apoyada contra el hombro del baterista.

Ninguno de los gemelos salió para interrumpirlos. En su lugar, Gustav cargó con Georgie hasta su habitación y la depositó sobre su cama, incapaz de pasar una noche separado de ella ahora que a diario dormían juntos.

—No me dejes sola —le pidió Georgie en un susurro apenas Gustav la arropó con la sábana, convencido de que ella estaba dormida pero equivocado en ello.

—Voy a tomar un baño —le dijo el baterista, sentándose al borde de la reducida cama individual y acariciándole la irritada mejilla—, no me tardaré. Intenta dormir.

Los párpados de Georgie bajaron un poco. —No, te esperaré. Aún es temprano.

Y lo era, el reloj apenas marcaba las ocho, pero era un hecho indiscutible entre ambos, que el día había estado demasiado plagado de emociones. Necesitaban descansar si querían estar en pie a las cinco de la mañana tal como se habían comprometido con David.

—Diez minutos y estaré de vuelta —le aseguró Gustav, colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonriendo antes de inclinarse sobre su rostro y besarla en los labios.

Antes de que saliera de la habitación, la bajista ya se encontraba dormida.

 

Durante su baño, Gustav tuvo tiempo para pensar. No en las consecuencias de lo que estaba ocurriendo como había hecho en días pasados, ni siquiera en la culpa que desde dos semanas atrás parecía estárselo comiendo a violentas dentelladas. En lugar de ello, ocupó su mente con Georgie. Los dos en algún rincón del mundo perdido para los demás, dando pie a su instinto y dejándose devorar por el fuego que parecía consumirlos desde dentro hacia fuera cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Por inercia, Gustav se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, encontrando ahí y sin mucha sorpresa, su pene erecto. Venía pasando cada vez más y más desde que él y Georgie eran íntimos y ya no le sorprendía; suponía que era lo que todo mundo llamaba lo normal cuando eres adolescente, pero que en su caso, sólo había descubierto hasta hace poco y tras la llegada de la bajista.

—Mmm —cerró los ojos contra el chorro de agua tibia, masturbándose con lentitud para alargar el momento. En realidad no tenía ánimos para eso tras lo ocurrido apenas media hora antes; Georgie se había encargado de ello con su llanto, pero el baterista no le guardaba rencor en lo absoluto. Por lo mismo, lo único que le apetecía era terminar lo antes posible para regresar a la cama con la bajista, abrazarla hasta convencerse de que todo iba a salir bien y dormir.

Tragando saliva, el baterista eyaculó con apenas una ligera sensación agradable en el vientre bajo. Acostumbrado últimamente a las manos y a la boca de Georgie para obtener un orgasmo, masturbarse palidecía en comparación. Sabía Gustav que si se lo pedía esa noche, la bajista no opondría resistencia ni esgrimiría contra él excusa alguna, pero no era lo que él quería. Quizá besos, una mano contra la piel desnuda de su estómago, aspirar su fragancia personal, sí, pero el resto… Se sentía demasiado drenado de fuerzas como para tanto.

Cerrando los grifos del agua, Gustav tardó un rato más en vestirse. Secando cada parte de su anatomía con una meticulosidad propia de él, pensó aún más en Georgie y en sus palabras.

Ella quería romance y él se lo podría dar. Sólo era cuestión de hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y suplirse con el material necesario.

—Una buena sorpresa —murmuró para sí, eligiendo sin ser consciente de ello, una fecha de la siguiente semana para llevarlo a cabo.

Luz de velas, un poco del vino que había sobrado de semanas atrás y una larga sesión de besos harían el trabajo, quizá algo menos cliché, pero algo a fin de cuentas. Gustav pensaría más detalles con los qué llenar su fantasía, pero de momento, era un buen inicio.

Saliendo del baño y apagando el interruptor detrás de sí, el baterista avanzó a tientas en la oscuridad hasta la habitación que compartía con Georgie. Una vez dentro, le puso el pasador a la puerta como venían haciendo desde dos semanas atrás (descuidado en extremo de su parte sería, el darle pie a los gemelos de entrar sin permiso y atraparlos dormidos en la misma cama o en el acto mismo) y con cuidado de no despertar a la bajista, se introdujo bajo las sábanas apenas haciendo rechinar los resortes del viejo colchón.

De nada le sirvió tanto sigilo, al instante los brazos de Georgie lo rodearon. —Hueles bien —murmuró contra él, su cálido aliento produciéndole escalofríos al baterista.

—Pensé que ya estabas dormida —le dijo éste como respuesta, pasándole posesivo una pierna por encima de las de ella y atrayéndola más de cerca.

—Te dije que te esperaría —balbuceó Georgie, la somnolencia tomando posesión de su persona—. Eso y que… No quería dormirme antes de darte las gracias. Por no huir cuando… Ya sabes, tuve ese exabrupto en la sala. Eres tan paciente conmigo…

—En las buenas y en las malas, recuérdalo.

Georgie exhaló, su respiración ralentizándose. —Lo tendré en cuenta para no abusar de ese privilegio. Ahora… A dormir antes de que me dé por confesarte mis más oscuros secretos.

—¿Cómo cuales? —Rió el baterista, colando una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Georgie y acariciando en círculos pequeños con sus dedos la piel que ahí se encontraba.

La bajista no respondió nada por largos minutos. Gustav llegó a la conclusión de que al fin había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, pero justo cuando él mismo estaba por perderse en la inconsciencia, su voz lo hizo alertarse.

—Cosas, sólo cosas… Del tipo que sólo te diría en la oscuridad y si estuviéramos ebrios, extremadamente ebrios.

—¿Lo mucho que me amas, por ejemplo?—Lanzó Gustav una bengala desesperada al aire con su hipótesis, seguro de que Georgie lo descartaría en el acto. Para su sorpresa…

—Ding-ding, y tenemos un ganador en la trivia de hoy. Pero ese no es un secreto realmente, ¿o sí? Te amo, Gusti. Ahí está, de mi propia boca y no estoy ebria como te dije, pero al menos está oscuro y es todo tuyo.

—Yo también te a-…

—Shhh —lo hizo callar Georgie con un dedo sigiloso presionando contra sus labios—. Lo sé. Créeme que sí, pero ahora mismo podría llorar por cualquier cosa. No lo digas aún.

‘Aún’ resonó en los oídos del baterista. ¿Cuándo entonces? Quiso preguntarlo, pero aquella noche Georgie había demostrado ser frágil tanto como en otras circunstancias había dado muestras de ser tan fuerte como el que más. Gustav la admiraba por esa dualidad que no peleaba ni separaba sus dos facetas.

—Está bien —concedió—, aún no.

—Perfecto —escondió entonces Georgie su rostro en el cuello del baterista, sus largas pestañas cerradas haciendo cosquillas justo por donde Gustav sentía su carótida palpitar—. Buenas noches, Gusti.

—Buenas noches, Georgie.

Aquella, si bien no sería la última noche en la que sentirían la culpa reptar por sus cuellos y enroscarse ahí hasta casi asfixiarlos de muerte, si fue la primera en la que realmente, no les importó.

Con una certeza que nunca antes había sentido, Gustav soñó con la posibilidad de que una vez que todo llegara a su fin, Georgie terminaría con Demian y sería suya en todos y cada uno de los sentidos que la palabra encerraba para sí. Se pertenecerían mutuamente y aquella sensación de vacío que lo atenazaba desde tanto tiempo atrás, encontraría al fin con qué ser satisfecha.

Estaba equivocado, al menos de momento, pero fantasear no costaba nada, y aquella noche lo hizo, enterrando más tarde el rostro en el pecho de Georgie y arrullándose por la calidez que ahí sentía. El latir de su corazón marcando un ritmo que lo hizo dejar rumbo fijo al país de los sueños.

Ni por un segundo le pasó por la cabeza la avalancha que se cernía sobre sus cabezas y no tardaría en caer.

Así era mejor.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
